Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cookware and, more particularly, to a method of making a carbon steel cookware such as a fry pan with an integral handle or handles as well as to the cookware which is useful for cooking outdoors on a grill, for example.
Description of Related Art
It is well known to use carbon steel cookware when cooking food outdoors on a gas or charcoal grill due to the high temperatures involved in such outdoor cooking environments. It is known to form a pan-shaped object and separately forming one or more handles and then attaching the handles to the pan by rivets, for example.